thewinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Flora gets in the series. Winx Club World of Winx Transformation Sequences Winx Flora's Winx transformation lasts twelve seconds. Flora appears on screen wearing her season 1 civilian outfit, with her body titled slightly, she raises her right hand to her head and then she crosses her arms. There is a flash, then a close up of Flora's neck, where her choker and pendant appear. A trail of light then spins up her arms, one by one, forming fingerless gloves. Finally, she spins upwards with a trail of golden petals around her body, lands, and strikes her final pose while the golden petals form the outline of a four petal flower. In the Nickelodeon version, Flora's transformation sequence begins with her floating around surrounded by pink flowers. She blows flower petals out of the palm of her hands and in a flash of light, she appears with her Winx outfit on and streaks of light strike her back to form her wings. There is a close-up on her right eye and light swirls into a ball and then bursts, with Flora flying out of it. There is a flash of light and she strikes her final pose. Charmix Flora's Charmix transformation lasts twelve seconds. We first see Flora on a yellow and white background. She then spins twice and her Charmix pin appears above her chest. When she stops spinning, a rose shaped handbag appears on her arm. Flora then strikes her final pose. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-eight seconds. First, the camera slides over to her face, her hair blowing in front of her with flower petals flying past. The flower petals flow over her eyes, leaving her eyeshadow behind. Her tiara forms, then her hair is knotted and lengthened. There is a flash, then Flora appears, hair styled, with her torso covered in sparkles. She twirls around once, and when she stops, the sparkles turn into her dress. The camera zooms in on her dress, then pans to the left, where flower petals twirl around her arm and turn into one of her gloves. Then, Flora appears with both gloves on and, as the camera pans down, twirls once while her barefoot sandals materialize out of flower petals. Flower petals then fill the screen, and when they clear, a pink rose opens to reveal Flora, fully clothed and winged. She gets her enchantix after saving her sister, Mielle, from drowning. Fairy Dust Flora's Fairy Dust lasts for twenty-four seconds. First, the four petaled flower on her vial shrinks, then turns into sparkles. As the sparkles settle, the stopper comes out of the vial. There is a flash, then Flora appears and draws the same four-petaled flower. She strikes a pose, releasing the fairy dust. CGI Movie Enchantix Flora's movie Enchantix transformation, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for eleven seconds. First, Flora blows flower petals at the camera. Flora is then seen floating into some flower petals, which form her dress. Vines wrap around her arms, which, after a flash of light, turn into flower petals and reveal her gloves. Her feet are shown, and she quickly twirls around as the camera zooms out and her wings materialize. Believix Flora's Believix transformation lasts for twenty-seven seconds. First, Flora is shown with her eyes closed. Then, she turns while pink vines wrap around her neck and chest to form her top. She twirls while purple vines wrap around her lower torso to form her skirt. There is a flash, then her arm is shown, where flower petals and sparkles form her bracelets. She twirls out of view, then her wings are shown forming out of sparkles. Finally, Flora flies away from the camera, twirls once more, and strikes her final pose. Sophix Flora's Sophix transformation lasts for nine seconds. First, vines pull away to either side as Flora does the same with her hands. Her face is briefly shown, then the camera cuts to a flower opening up to reveal Flora fully clothed in her Sophix. Lovix Flora's Lovix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Flora twirls around once and dematerializes into snow. There is a flash, and Flora twirls in the opposite direction, striking her final pose in her Lovix. CGI Movie Believix Flora's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for sixteen seconds. First, Flora's arm is shown, where flower petals and leaves form one of her bracelets. Then, sparkles materialize into her top and skirt. She is then show sitting on a flower, where her wings appear. Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix TynixCategory:Flora Category:Fairy Forms Category:Comics Category:Books